The Disappearing Act
by jojobird789
Summary: This story takes place in season one episode one pilot, a young girl gets struck by the particle accelerator and gets powers, eventually she teams up with the flash/barry allen and becomes Ghost
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, this chapter is appropriate for ALL ages. :)

The Disappearing Act

Hi, my name is Emery I just turned 16 last week I have two very annoying brothers Sebastian and David there both 17 and much taller than me then there's my mom she is a workout instructor she is not at the house most of time and my dad is on a business trip in peru. I woke up to my brothers practicing basketball out in the parking lot witch was unusual because they usually slept in really late and I would have to go up stairs and wake them up with the megaphone, I stepped out of bed letting all the warm air out of my comforters (that was the worst feeling) I walked over to my hamster Poppy and filled up her food and water after I got ready I walked down stairs to see my mom at the table eating salad "hey mom." I said. "hey." she replied. I got out a bowl and the cereal "hey honey how about you have some salad you shouldn't eat cereal everyday for breakfast." neh we both looked at each other and smiled after breakfast I walked outside to see a bunch of sweaty boys playing basketball "hey shouldn't you be getting ready for school" I yelled "no we have the day of the power went out at our school from the storm last night" David replied, a few seconds later the bus slowed down by our apartment "bye" I waved and Sebastian and David waved back I sat on the bus wishing there was a huge traffic jam so I could have more time to study for the test I forgot to study for last night, my best friend Josiah never takes the bus his mom always drives him Josiah is my best friend and he is provably the least athletic person I know he is kind of nerdy but I think it's kinda cute my mind wanders and I had to start the whole page over again, the bus stopped at another house and of course it was Conner, Conner was a complete jerk booger barin butt head there was a whole list of things to call him. we finally got to school I walked into the building and all I could think about was that geometry test I was lost in thought and I was not even looking where I was going I walked right into someone ouch we both bumped heads rubbing my forehead I looked up to see who I bumped into "Josiah!" "Emery!" we both shouted "Josiah I really need your help" I begged "let me guess you forgot to study for the test last night" Josiah read my mind "I got you covered" he handed me a folded piece of paper that included his notes and some tips "thank you thank you thankyou" I said as I hugged him we walked to class and sat in the seats we always sit in as the teacher handed out our test sheets Conner threw a paper airplane at the back of Josiah's head "ouch" he said as he rubbed the back of his head and Conner and some other boys in the back laughed after the test the teacher took all our test sheets and graded them well we read five pages in our books after we all got our grades I pass with flying colors thanks to Josiah we made our way to the next class, after school Josiah drove home with his mom as usual and I went home on the bus when I got home the house was empty Sebastian and David were at a basketball game and mom was at work I heated up some cold mac and cheese in the microwave and a few minutes later every one got home I went to bed really hoping it would snow in the middle of september so I wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow.

it was just another regular day in Central City, waking up to the honking cars and sound of traffic looking over at the clock not looking forward to this thursday. I sighed as I let all the warm air out of my comforter to get up and start the day, I walked over to my hamster Poppy and filled up her water hay and pellets after I got dressed I walked down stairs to hear my mom blending up her protein shake hey mom! I said trying to seem joyful "hey honey" I plopped down in my chair and poured my rice crispies as I stared down at my cereal and listened to the pop and snap of it, "Hey Em" yah mom? "can you do me a favor and go wake up the boys please" she said as she looked at me with a pouty face, fine I sighed "thank you your the best!" I grabbed the megaphone of the shelf as I walked up stairs (dramatically thumping my feet) I opened the creaky door and plugged my nose because the last thing I wanted to smell was dirty socks and sweaty gym clothes that have been sitting in a backpack for a month I turned the switch to the megaphone on, testing testin not david or sebastian even flinched, they lay on their beds motionless ugh I sighed for like the tenth time that day GET UP! I yelled into the megaphone, David jumped and Sebastian fell of his bed "what the heck dude?!" yelled David mom told me to come wake you up "of course she did" he said in a mocking tone as he rubbed his big hand on my head messing up my hair. after a couple minutes the boys got downstairs after getting ready, I jumped trying to reach the granola bars of the top of the fridge I was short for my age and David and Sebastian were much taller than me Sebastian walked over reached his arm to the top of the fridge grabbing the last granola bar not even having to put that much effort in than after he purposely took the granola bar I wanted he ate it right in front of my face I gave him a frustrated glare as I scanned the cabbonites for other snacks "KIDS! the bus is here" ok mom! I yelled back up the staircase see ya later I yelled as I ran out to the bus, the bus oh I always hated the bus burping farting kids candy rappers old gum eww the thought of those things grossed me out, we finally made it to school as I walked through the busy halls looking for Josiah than I heard a hey over here a familiar voice said from behind I turned around to see Josiah "hey guess what" said Josiah in a excited voice what? "the particle accelerator is going to turn on today!" wow that's great I said trying to sound interested "you dont care do you" he could see right through me what thats crazy! ok fine I don't really care that much the only thing I know about the particle accelerator is what I saw in a magazine a few days ago (we both giggled) and as we walked down to our first class (History) we continued our normal chatter as me and Josiah walked into the classroom Conner put his leg in front of the door and tripped Josiah, Josiah stumbled to the ground I bend over and helped him up are you okay? "yah i'm fine" I looked up at Conner and he looked down to me and said quietly "what are you gonna do shy girl" I stared up into his green eyes a million thoughts racing through my brain we stood there for a couple seconds until I looked around and saw a bunch of people staring at me I got so nervous I just walked to my seat and behind me I heard Conner say "that's what I thought" later after school me and Josiah were just walking out of the building "oh gotta go my moms picking me up" lucky I thought to myself bye I waved and Josiah waved back, all the kids usually hanged out before the buses came to bring them home I started walking back into the building releasing I forgot my stuff than I heard a loud boom and the whole ground shook the particle accelerator had exploded! then it all went black I woke up in a pile of rubble my vision a little blurry I saw the Central City police helping everyone but me I waved my arms frantically but no one came to help I finally got myself out of the rubble and walked into the school to get my stuff still wondering why no one came to help I walked to the classroom and grabbed my phone and backpack and walked down the hallway, as I walked down the hallway one of the teachers was walking in, she must have forgotten something (I thought to myself) I waved to her but she just ignored me it's like she didn't even see me I opened my phone to see twenty missed calls and thirty texts from my mom I was trying to text back my thumbs hurting from writing a long paragraph I wasn't looking where I was going, I looked up from my phone and I was in some weird room I had never seen before it was empty and dark and smells like cat litter, I turned on my phone light and looked around the room was so creepy I backed up to the wall and I was back in the hallway my eyes widened as I realized what I had just done I had passed through a wall! (the exploitation must have done something to me) I thought to myself I walked down the hall and into the bathroom I looked into the mirror to see no reflection oh my gosh I whispered underneath my

breath I ran into the cafeteria searching through all the canaanites (making a huge mess) I grabbed a handful of flour and ran back into the bathroom I dropped the flour on my head to see a faint reflection of myself in white powder cool! I said as my reflection reappeared I had completely forgotten about my mom I ran out of the room and raced down the hallway I slammed to a stop and heard my converse screech I had saw my mom talking to a police officer, "she's short blue eyes short blonde hair up in a ponytail" she was describing me to the officer! I looked at her and our eyes locked mom! Emery! we both shouted as she pulled me into a tight hug "why do you have flower all over you?" she asked umm its a long story I giggled, the officer tapped mom on the shoulder "umm mam we need to take you two to the station" we both hopped in the car and drove to the station. the station was crowded with people the officer guided us to a quiet room and said "wait here someone will come in a few minutes to ask you guys some questions" he closed the door and walked away, mom and I didnt say a word to each other just sat there in silence on the wall there was a bunch of pictures of the officers I looked at them and read their names Captain Sing...Joe West and a heap of others after a little while of waiting a different officer came in and asked us some questions than we were free to go. we walked outside David and Sebastian were waiting in the car, mom and I hopped into the car "how'd you get here"I asked "mom called me and asked us to drive the car here" David replied as he climbed into the back seat "oh! I left my phone inside be right back" mom left the car and went inside to get her phone, "hey don't do that again you should have called" said David I know I know "yah don't pull the disappearing act" joked Sebastian, mom got back in the car and the ride home was silent the only noise was Sebastian watching the news on his phone "hey mom check this out this guy went into a coma after being struck by lightning" said Sebastian, whats his name? I asked "Berry Allen" said Sebastian squinting his eyes trying to read the name on the tiny phone screen

Thanks for reading please leave a review and tell me what you think, I will be adding another chapter soon! :D


	2. Starting of on the wrong foot

so here's chapter two hope you like it I worked really hard on it :)

also this chapter may not be appropriate for younger kids there is violence.

It was the next morning, all Emery could think about was ehat happend yesterday. She walked downstairs early that saturday to see her mom doing yoga downstairs "why are you up so early?" "I have to buy materials for my school project and I am also going to grab some coffee at jitters want something well i'm out?" " no but thanks" I ran out the door and ran down the streets of Central City I ran into the dollar more to find some card stock and other supplies for my project I didn't have much more than twenty dollars I grabbed what I needed, I wanted some gum but I didn't have enough money (what about your powers emery a voice whispered in the back of my head (just turn invisible grab it no one will know it's just one pack of gum) it tempted me again I set my bag of stuff down on one of the shelfs and disappear. I walked nervously over to the candy section (should I really be doing this) I grabbed the gum and slid it in my pocket, after I had payed for my supplies I walked down to Jitters and as usual there was mile long line and I was at the back of it (just go grab some coffee no one will see you) the voice came back I disappear and walked straight down the line behind the counter and through the door that said employs only, there was a table with a giant coffee machine and shelves labeled decaf cream etc there was employs making coffee for the morning rush. I took the coffee of my choice and started brewing it in the machine, an angry employe stormed in "TROY!"he yelled "what?" "Troy the carmel macchiato was supposed to be ready five minutes ago!"he yelled louder "I was trying to use the coffee machine but someone put different one in the machine!" Troy are the only one in here MAKING COFFEE WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MESS UP THE ORDERS" they continued arguing. after the coffee was done brewing I poured it into a paper cup and left the room, I walked out of the building and down the street. I walked into the house to see a bunch of women in the living room all staring at me "ugh mom why are all these people in here?" I yelled from the other room "oh honey this is my work out class were just hanging" "alright i'll be upstairs" I left the awkward situation. I walked up into my room and looked up to see a bunch of spider webs and halloween decorations "oh my gosh!" "I know right" said sebastian in his witch costume "why are you decorating for halloween its september!"

" I wanted to get a head start" his voice a little muffled through the mask "no no no get out your taking these down later" I said as I pushed him out of the room. my phone started vibrating in my pocket, I pulled out my phone and saw Josiah's name and clicked the answer call button "where have you been all day?" he sounded angry "umm what are you talking about?" I said clueless "you were supposed to meet me at subway and we were supposed to work on our project" "oh yeah I forgot sorry" I had just realized what I forgot "I have been waiting here for three hours!" he said right before he hanged up the phone

Nine Months later..

I almost had my hands on the painting I could hear the sirens the voice in my head came back but this time it was different (your not bad put the painting back and go home) I dropped the painting (completely ruining it) ran through the wall and ran into an ally way there I sat by the dumpster thinking about everything i've done (it started with some gum than coffee than a necklace and now a painting what am I doing) after sitting there for a couple hours I walked home lying in bed I felt sick to my stomach in guilt.

the next morning..

I woke up and walked downstairs to see David and Sebastian watching ninja warrior on the tv "all right move it's my turn with the tv"

David dramatically got up of the couch and threw the remote to me luckily I caught it (barley) I flipped the channels till I found the news, "luckily the painting was restored but who is this invisible thief?" the reporter lady completed her sentence "something incredible happened yesterday evening isn't that right Judy" said the man with the coffee mug "yes a man was in a coma for a shocking nine months after being struck by lighting, but he's wide awake now and perfectly fine unfortunately he is not open for interviews"

meanwhile at star labs..

"I don't get it a necklace can't just get up and walk away" Barry said confused

"tell me about it i've gone through the security footage a billion times it's there then its not" Joe agreed

"wait" it finally clicked in Cisco's head "what if the thief is invisible" he said with his classic grin

"that could be a possibility but wouldnt the door open" as soon as barry finished his sentence Katlyn barged into the room "I was just going to tell you that I tested the DNA that you found and it seems to be able to manipulate itself making it unseeable to the human eye but that's not all it seems to be doing something very strange I need to run more tests" she said walking out of the room with her tablet.

"how am I supposed to catch someone I can't see?"

"i'll work on that" said Cisco as he walked out of the room

Barry phone started to vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out to see Iris calling "hey barry where are you?" Iris sounded a little mad "oh sorry I kinda forgot" "barry we were supposed to go to jitters and hang out get your but over here!"she yelled "im coming im coming" said Barry as he ran out the door

at Jitters

"hey Barry its really good to see you I just have alot on my shoulders and I really need someone to talk to" Barrys phone rang in his pocket "oh hold on sorry" "Hey Barry there's a robbery I think it's the invisible thief I really need to come up with a name for this guy" Cisco lostfocus "Cisco focus where is it" "oh right right sorry ugh the Reginald Jones jewelry store" "ok bye" Barry hanged up

"umm Iris I hate to tell you this but uhh I have to go" "what!" Iris sounded a little more than a little angry "where are you going?"she asked "umm I ugh have to go bowling with Cisco I promised"Barry's lame excuse actually worked

Barry zoomed over to star labs grabbed his suit and ran to the jewelry store, "oh no" said Emmery under her breath "guys" berry said through the earpiece

"yah" Cisco answers

"umm how am I supposed to see this guy?"

"oh right umm you forgot something"

Barry raced back to star labs "what Cisco" Cisco walked over and handed him goggles "these bad boys will sense heat and we can see everything you can see" Cisco said proudly

Barry put them on and ran back to the site, I see him! I pictured him to be bigger.

Emory continued to walked towards the jewelry store she walked through the wall and into the store.

"guys he just walked through a wall"

"that is awesome!" said Cisco

Emery stood there staring at the jewelry but didn't take anything, suddenly another man appeared in the street he locked eyes with barry and through his hands in front of himself and suddenly Barry was thrown back onto the pavement. the man lifted one of his arms and slammed Barry against the pavement again Barry was knocked out laying there motionless on the ground as the man took another step Emery felt so bad this was all her fault she jumped through the wall and ran in front of Barry.

"Katlyn Barry's goggles aren't working anymore we can see" yelled Cisco doctor wells typed on the keyboard and got the security footage up on the screen.

Emery appeared in front of Barry and with all her strength she pushed the man to the ground,

the man man stood up and started to pick Emery up with his powers she couldn't get out like she could walk through walls it wasn't working , the man through emery towards the glass window of the jewelry store but she phased through it hitting her head on the wall hard but she was still conscious (barely) she phased through the glass once more

still invisible she grabbed a metal pole that was lying on the street ran towards the man and appeared in front of him "night night" she said as she wacked him with the metal pole, the man fell unconscious on the ground.

during this whole fight Cisco and Joe were on there way. Emery starred at the car as Cisco and Joe pulled in Emery's vision started to blur than it all went black, Joe ran over to Barry and checked his pulse, it was there but it was weak.

back at star labs...

"they both have a pretty good concussion" said Katlyn as she stared at them both lying in hospital beds

Katlyn Cisco and doctor Wells sat there wondering what to do with Emery when she woke up.

hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I will be making a new chapter soon! :D


	3. Moving To Fast

ta da! chapter 3! I would like to thank you for all your support I could not have done this without you guys hope you guys enjoy it :D

"umm how about white shadow no no silver menace" Cisco yelled "dude I got it Ghost" Cisco finally picked a name (for Emery) Doctor wells gave him a (seriously?) glare

"so ugh what are we supposed to tell her parents" Barry asked

"oh yes I just went through all of her records she is Emery Smith and I am dialing her moms phone number right now"

"what are you going to" before Barry could finish his sentence Katlyn shushed him

"Hello yes this is Elizabeth yes I am one of the teachers at Emery's school Emery signed up for the stay over night project at the science fair yeah I just wanted to let you knoe=w she'll be back soon ok bye"

"how did you know that one of the teachers is Elizabeth and what if her mom comes to the science fair?" asked Barry

"the school was actually having that project I do my research"said Katlyn as she left the room

Emery was still asleep and Berry woke up hours before Emerys eyes started to open and her vision started to clear

Emery shot up into a sitting position taking in a huge gulp of air "where am I!?"

Cisco Katlyn and Barry ran over to the bed "calm down your at Star Labs"said Cisco trying to get Emery to calm down

Emery sat there for a moment trying to process everything "oh my gosh what am I supposed to tell my mom!"

"don't worry we handled that besides that's the least of you problems weres the necklace!" Barry demanded

"woah dude she just woke up chill out!" said Cisco

"no here just take just please dont arrest me" said Emery as she pulled the necklace out of her pocket and held it out "I was at the jewelry store to return it I didnt mean for any of this to happen" she said with apollagic look in her eyes

"Barry she did save your life" said Katlyn

Barry glanced at Katlyn for a second before he walked out of the room "it's not your fault you did as anyone would have done thats just because your human"said Joe trying to comfort Emery

"yah we can return the necklace and act like nothing ever happened no harm no foul" said Cisco

"no but something did happen and I need to do something about it" Emery stated

"and just what do you suppose you do?" asked doctor wells as he keeled over

"maybe I could use my powers to help you guys?"

"I don't know about that" Joe hesitated

at Reginald Jones jewelry store...

"why are we here Lenny" asked Lisa (Leonard Snart's sister)

"the girl she could be useful to us she's easily tempted i've been watching her"

"ahh I see but how do you know she'll be here?" asked Lisa

"trust me I know" said Snart with his evil grin

back at star labs...

the monitor started beeping Cisco ran to the microphone "Barry you better get up here"

Barry super sped up to the cortex "what is it"

"there's a robbery in progress at the Reginald Jones jewelry store" said Cisco

"not that place again" said Barry Barry suped into his suit and ran to the store

Emery looked over at Cisco with pouty eyes

"no uh uh you are not going" said Cisco with no hesitation

"Emery he's right" Joe agreed

Cisco set his eyes on the monitor "your not ready and God knows if you can even control your powers" as soon as Cisco looked up Emery was gone

"and she disappears again" Cisco complained

"ugh Barry" Katlyn said through the earpiece

"yah?"

"you might have some unexpected company" said Kaylyn

"what are you guys talking about who?" Barry said confused

"umm Emery"

"are you kidding me how did she get away from you guys?" Barry said a little frustrated

"umm Barry did you not forget this girl can turn invisible and walk through walls!" Cisco continued to argue

Barry came to a skidding stop he had almost passed the store, inside he saw Snart and Lisa (ugh those two) he thought to himself Berry sped into the building "Snart Lisa"

"ahh the scarlet speedster where's your little sidekick" Snart snarled

"what are you talking about oh her"

"i'm right here" said Emery proudly as she appeared in the store

"what are you doing here go back!" Barry tried to argue quietly

"no I can help!" Emery quietly argued back

well they were arguing snart pulled out his cold gun "don't move or i'll shoot" yelled Snart

"we both know im to fast for that"

"but not for this" said Lisa as she appeared behind Barry shooting him with a ray Barry's powers went out of control he couldn't stop running all around the city he couldn't even control were he was going

"so girl what do you say you and I team up" Snart snickerd

"why the hell would I do that!"Emery said angrily

"watch the language" Snart kept his cool "you will because if you don't your friend will never stop running and he can't run forever so you come with me or the flash will be no more"

"what exactly do you want me to do" asked Emery

"oh your in delightfull" said Lisa as she shot Emery with a trank "come on carry her into the van"

meanwhile...

"guys I can't stop running" said Barry through the earpiece (sounding really out of breath)

"we need to stop him somehow if he keeps running his body wont be able to handle all the knetic engery and his heart might" Katlyn paused for a second "expload"

"what" said the out of breath Barry

"I think I have something that might work" said Katlyn as she ran out of the room back in seconds she had a siringe with a neon red substance "this will shut down his powers"

"for how long" said Joe concernd

"its only temporary it should ware off in two to three days besides thats the least of our problems we still need to find a way to get this into him" said Katlyn as she flicked the needle with her finger

"I got it!" yelled Cisco as he snapped his fingers "I was working on a prototype a few days ago and its finally finished"

"what exactly does that do?" asked Katlyn

"well in this chamber" said Cisco as he clicked open the gun "you can fill it with any substance and it pushes it into a dart like bullet thing and than bam! you got your own customised poison dart" Cisco said proudly

some where in central city...

"guys-I-could-really-use-your-help!" yelled Barry through the earpiece taking huge breaths between each word

"yeah were on our way" shouted Cisco through the earpiece

everyone ran into the van (that rhymed XD) they started to drive according to the tracker on Barry the van tried to follow Barry but they couldn't predict witch way he was going to go the van took a right but Barry took a left

"ugh Barry can you try to go the right eay" said Cisco into the earpiece

"I can't" said Barry taking huge breaths between the two words

Katlyn turned over to Cisco "this isnt working"

"wait I think it's going in a pattern" said Cisco looking at the tracker "left right right right left right"

"your right that means after twenty more of those patterns he'll end up on Cherry Tree lane"

as soon as Katlyn finished her sentence Joe pushed his foot down on the petal going way past the speed limit and taking many shortcuts, they arrived at cherry tree lane and ran out of the van Cisco set up the dart gun like a sniper would

"here he comes!" shouted Joe from the other side of the road

Barry started to repeat the pattern one last time left right right right left right Cisco aimed and boom the gun went of hit Barry right in the shoulder all the liquid going into his bloodstream he came to a skidding stop

"Barry!" shouted Katlyn as she ran over to examine him he was soaked in sweat and taking very heavy breaths Katlyn helped him into the van and they drove back to star labs

"glad your back" said doctor wells as he wheeld over

"hey where's Emery" said Cisco

"oh my gosh Emery!" they all realized they'd completely forgotten about her

they all stood infront of the computer watching the sicurity footage from the jewlery store they watched Emery get taken by Snart and Lisa and being stuffed into the van

"we need to get her back" said Barry with a determined look on his face"

hope you guys like it sorry this took a little longer than I thought my computer stopped working :'( also again I would like to thank my friend/editor she was such a big help, please write a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
